


Sky For His Stars

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a non-au, also they're idols, because what is pure fluff and romance with me, it's cute and sad, minho is in love, please teach me how to tag, so we have feelings, survival show to debut showcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Minho can't remember when it all turned from a crush to love, but it must be a mistake because Han Jisung is a little something like untouchable.





	Sky For His Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! In celebration of my 18th birthday today, May 17th, I'm posting out of my writing-order for the second time this week to deliver you my first real attempt at romance in years! I really liked this when I wrote it, not as much now but I still think it's pretty cute so I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> If you're waiting for the second chapter of honestdropthoughts, it's coming soon! I promise~
> 
> -Layni

Minho thinks the thing he likes most about Jisung is the way he looks when he finishes something. There is always such a bright spark hidden behind the dead-tired glaze, a pride as he pants after completing a choreography or satisfied nodding as he finishes the final mastering of a song. He likes the glint of curiosity as he turns towards Minho, seeking his frankly unworthy opinion. Minho doesn't think there's a single thing Jisung has finished that he doesn't like, and so his thoughts are always invalid. He tells Jisung this, but the boy only smiles in that bubbles in a warm bath way and asks again. Minho likes this more than he could ever imagine.

He likes waking up with Jisung curled towards his chest, the other still asleep. His round cheeks are even rounder in the mornings, face swollen with sleep and marks on his face from sleeping atop his own hand. Minho likes to brush the stray fallen eyelashes off his soft skin and smile as he scrunches up his face, moaning quietly as he touches the world of the awake. It is a gentle transition, from Jisung being asleep to awake. His nose will twitch and his shoulders will shift just slightly, before his lips press into a thin line. Then he will relax entirely, breathing beginning to pick up as consciousness skims the surface of his mind. Minho adores the way his eyelashes flutter, dark eyes hazy as they try to focus. He likes it best when the first thing they focus on is Minho.

Then Jisung will say good morning and leave Minho with one half of his bed cold.

They do not share a room, during the show. Jisung just likes to sneak in there to sleep, and Minho cannot bear to kick him out. He yearns for Jisung's touch and gaze, and he is willing to squeeze into the small bed with him if that is what it takes. Minho knows that it is the closest he will get to ever having the younger as his own, and it is not so disappointing. If nothing else, the precious man- Child, really- Is by his side like this, and he will stay there for the foreseeable future.

Minho thinks this to be true, until he has to leave.

When he leaves, it is with bundles in his arms and a video recording left behind, his body pressed firmly against Jisung's as the younger holds him closely. Minho takes in the bright scent of his pine tree body wash and clear rain deodorant one last time and turns around, exiting the door. He does not look back even once as he goes, but he does not miss the sound of Jisung's high-pitched whine as the door shuts, nor Chan's anguished _Jisungie_ as the lock clicks. It is sad and painful, and Minho thinks his heart is trying to burst out of his chest in that moment but he continues on anyway. There is nothing left for him to do here.

He takes his failure with grace and practices harder than before. He does not hesitate for even a moment, because it is his own fault that he has been deemed unworthy of finding his dream with his closest friends. Minho has to work, has to drip more ruby blood and diamond sweat and pearl tears into those practice room floors and he does. He does with the stunning smile of Han Jisung on his mind, the boy's gentle hand grasping his in only his memory. Minho has no guarantee that he will ever be by his side again, but he does not mind. Perhaps it is only in his imagination, but he feels as though Jisung is waiting for him with an outstretched hand, just out of his reach but almost there. It is enough to make him dance that much harder, rap that much more precisely, sing that much better. Minho is learning at a rapid rate and he is proud of himself.

Minho thinks Jisung would be, too. He misses the way that the younger looks when he wakes up in his bed, and the curious shimmer in his eyes as he asks Minho what he thinks, but he is okay for now. He is even okay when Felix joins him, taking the foreigner into his arms and offering him the comfort Minho has only been able to give himself. They, too, part ways, because Felix needs to learn more Korean and Minho just needs to be _better_. But he is more than okay when the nine of them are reunited, and he is perfect when they are told they get to stay together.

That night, it is late when he lays in his bed. His eyes are heavy, swollen with happiness and sleepiness and already Minho's breath is beginning to even out when the familiar sound of his old bedroom's squeaking floors hits his ears. He does not open his eyes until the blankets are lifted from him and another body is sliding under the covers. They find Jisung, the younger's round face almost nervous- As though he is questioning if he is allowed to do this any longer. Minho smiles and wraps an arm around his stiff waist, feeling the taut muscles of the teenager slowly relax as he gently places his hand on the back of his head, tilting Jisung towards his chest. His teammate- What a beautiful phrase it is, it is sweet on the tongue when he speaks it and lights fireworks in his mind when he thinks it- Shuffles closer, breath warm through Minho's shirt as he huffs his soft breaths. It leaves a fluttering feeling where the heated, damp air touches him, in his heart.

Jisung is tangling their legs together and Minho tucks his head atop his, taking in a deep breath. He has missed sleeping together, and his mind is buzzing pleasantly as he begins to drift off again. It simply feels _right_ and he is comfortable.  Jisung whispers as sleep finally wraps its way around his consciousness, tugging him into depths unknown.

"I missed you."

 

Minho knows the thing he likes most about Jisung is the way he looks when he finishes something. He is missing that look in this moment. It is nearing four a.m. but they are together in the practice rooms. Jisung cannot get part of the District 9 choreography correct, and it is setting the whole team back. He is not mad at the boy at all, but Jisung is frustrated with himself and so he had naturally offered one-on-one practice once the group finishes for the day. The rapper had jumped at the chance, and so here they are hours later. Little progress is being made and Jisung's teeth are clenched so tightly he is certain it must hurt. The problem is simple but it does not matter what manner he explains it in. The boy's body is not cooperating and his mind is too cluttered to understand it.

He shuts off the music, looking at Jisung with a critical gaze. It makes him freeze where he stands, diamond sweat dripping to the practice room floors and chest heaving. Minho feels something tug in the pit of his stomach as he observes his messy hair, flushed cheeks, parted lips, and loosely hanging clothes. It is uncomfortable and he clears his throat, crossing his arms.

"You'll never get it right if you aren't listening," The words are delivered coolly but precisely, and they make Jisung rear back, hurt painted across his expression like red a stop sign, "Just take a moment and _breathe_ , Jisung. You need to find your balance both internally and externally."

"What does that even mean?" The rapper mutters, clenching his fists before relaxing them. He seems regretful of his tone, and now his face has taken on a scared, reaching quality. His eyes are wide and shining like the moon on a pond's reflection, lips fluttering like leaves in the wind as he tries to verbalize an apology that he does not need to give. Minho shakes his head, moving forward. His hand comes to rest atop Jisung's hair, petting it gently as the boy falls into him. He can feel the wet tears soaking into his shirt, but he does not mind.

"You're too stressed about this all. Your stress is all balling up and you can't find your center. It puts you off-balance physically, and mentally as well," Minho tries to explain again, but Jisung is hardly listening as he cries, silent if not for the sniffling that escapes every few moments. His skin is burning where Jisung's fingers have found his wrists, even though he is not being gripped tightly. It is like the very contact of their skin is what burns, but pleasantly so. There is something strangely beautiful in the feeling, and Minho knows he wants to taste it just a bit more. He takes one hand from Jisung's grasp and slides it underneath his oversized shirt, splaying his fingers across the soft and heated skin of his waist. Jisung's breath hitches, something beyond that of crying, and his glassy eyes tilt up to meet Minho's. He does not spot curiosity but rather confusion, and this leaves an acidic feeling in the base of his throat.

"What are you doing?" Jisung whispers, and there is real question in his voice. Minho's cheeks burn and he hopes the dim lights do not show this. The pleasant feeling of the skin contact is being erased by embarrassment and he shifts his hand, pressing on Jisung's stomach as the fingers that have been petting the younger's hair push on his back.

"Helping you find your balance, dummy," His voice just hardly manages not to shake and it is a miracle in itself. He has misread the situation and he is certain even his ears are flushing now as he swallows, looking at their reflection in the mirror. It is a mistake, because the scene looks perhaps even more intimate there than it already had felt. He is wrapped up in the scent of Han Jisung's pine tree body wash and clear rain deodorant, stronger than ever due to the amount he has been sweating. It has his senses drowning in everything that is Jisung, and his eyes cannot leave their touching bodies. His throat is thick with something, something Minho would almost compare to _attraction_ and he wants to kiss Jisung's neck more than anything and the thought is shocking to him. Minho can just imagine the silk soft skin his lips would meet, the slightly salty and perfumed taste his tongue would pick up, and how heavenly it would feel. He meets the boy's eyes in the mirror as he considers the fantasy and he steps back, turning away. He is hiding his trembling hands under his arms.

"Minho hyung," Jisung calls to him as he walks out of the practice room and closes the door behind him. Minho is shaking and now it is _his_ mind that is a mess. He has never had these types of thoughts before, particularly about his close friend and it makes him feel sick to his stomach.  Jisung was vulnerable in that moment, and Minho took advantage of that, touching him and thinking of him in ways no decent person would. He does not mean to leave Jisung at the company building all alone, but the next thing Minho knows he is stumbling into the dorm and ignoring everyone as he tugs off his clothes and puts on his pajamas, covering his head with the blankets and not responding to any member's poking and prodding. He wants to cry for a number of different reasons, and while he does hear Jisung return to the dorm a while later, no one crawls into his bed to sleep and he feels alone.

The next morning the boy is mysteriously absent, as are everyone but Chan when Minho awakes. His eyes are swollen and red, he knows, and he tries to wash his face to improve it before he has to face anyone. When only the leader is in the kitchen, he knows the others have gone ahead and that Chan wants to speak with him about the previous night.

He does not answer a single question and eats his breakfast in silence.

 

Strangely, things return to normal the following week. It is as though Minho never has crossed any boundaries by slipping his hand under Jisung's shirt or thinking of kissing his soft skin with his chapped, rough lips. Jisung is back to sneaking into his bed to sleep, giving Minho fallen eyelashes to brush off his cheek and focusing his glazed eyes on the elder first thing when he wakes us. It leaves Minho's heart bursting in his chest and he recognizes the feelings that have been growing so long without him even realizing. Minho has always _liked_ Jisung, more than a friend but never something serious. Now this is untrue. He enjoys waking up tangled up in skin more than he should ever have with a mere friend, and he does more than _like_ the way  Jisung looks when he finishes something. In fact, Minho _loves_ it the same way he loves  Jisung, and the realization is a heavy burden to bear.

He is content by Jisung's side as a friend. He already has almost lost this opportunity, and he refuses to allow it to happen again. He promised himself long ago that he would be satisfied with just liking him, and now that he has stepped over that line Minho has to draw new ones. He will not do anything that puts their current relationship at risk, any longer. He may think forbidden thoughts that make him need to step away for a few moments and he may look upon that boy with the fondest eyes, but he will not change how they are now.

Jisung's heart is made of glass, even if no one believes Minho, and he does not want it to shatter. He has already witnessed cracks forming in the past and he will not he the one to widen them further. He is Jisung's friend, the friend the boy is comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed with, to look towards for opinions and advice, the friend whom he hugged so tightly Minho thought he might break. He is happy that this is as close as they can be. It is enough for Minho.

They keep practicing and recording, and the sky is gorgeous every day though it cannot compare to the beauty that is Jisung's radiant, tan skin, his highlight-filled hair, round cheeks and wide smile. These are just some of the things that makes butterflies beat their fragile wings inside of Minho's body and he loves them so. He loves touching Jisung's squishy cheeks and hugging him when they are live online. He loves walking by his side and eating together, he loves bleeding ruby blood, sweating diamond sweat, and crying pearl tears together.

The day of their debut showcase comes and Minho wants to be nervous, in fact he is sure that somewhere inside of him his nerves are _screaming_ but he is taking this as energy and his smile cannot be rivaled by anyone there.  Jisung, however, looks as though he could faint and Minho does not hesitate to lace their long fingers together and hold their hands up, shaking them for emphasis. _Everything is okay_ , the gesture says, and it is like Jisung's whole being can relax. When they step on stage, the atmosphere is amazing as three-thousand-five-hundred fans, family, and friends cheer for them, and it is hard to control his expression. Minho dances with Jisung at his side, and by the time the stages are over he is sweaty and exhausted but there is still that energy thrumming in his body.

He takes Jisung by the hand and tugs him forward so their lips meet just backstage. They are soft, pliant, and taste of a mixture of perspiration and mint green tea chapstick, and he can see Jeongin staring at him with wide eyes and Chan's mixed expression and Changbin's raised eyebrow, but he can only focus on the way Jisung is stepping back unsurely, back of his hand coming to press at his lips. Minho spots his tongue swipe out across his bottom lip and he shivers. There is panic on his mind but they are being swept up by the staff and he is separated from the gorgeous boy he has just kissed and fucked everything up with. Hyunjin, though, is by his side and squeezing his wrist in support and Minho wonders why he chose today to ruin it all. It is the day that is meant to be their happiest and he is apparently very good at ending happy things.

Chan's mother has brought them a cake and she meets them in their waiting room. Felix and Seungmin are purposefully keeping him away from Jisung, who is curled up by Woojin and the other two thirds of 3RACHA. Minho does not even consider trying to approach him, instead basking in the glory that is achieving his dream, even if it feels bit hollow. He does not know if it is Jisung's eyes lingering on him, because he refuses to look, but he thinks they might just be.

It is only after they all return to the dorm that Chan gives Minho a pointed look and he is left alone with the younger who will not meet his gaze. He shakes his head and sighs, despair making his fingertips tingle and beating down his posture.

"I'm sorry, Jisung. I shouldn't have done that, and on today of all days," He hates to admit this with such a weak voice, but there is no other way to do it and he feels his own heart breaking inside of his chest when he hears Jisung reply.

"I wish you hadn't," However, Minho quickly finds that these words do not match with the boy's intent as he steps closer, wrapping his fingers around Minho's wrist and bringing it up to his lips. A gentle kiss is laid on the pale skin, and he shivers at the way Jisung's chapped lips scratch at him, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He looks at Jisung with wet eyes and the younger smiles gently, eyebrows drawn down, "I, uh, wanted my first kiss to be in the rain. Which you should have just asked about."

"Fuck, Jisung-"

"It's fine, it's okay, it was just a little romanticist dream I had!" He reassures quickly, but Minho is less concerned about the way Jisung wanted his first kiss to go and more concerned about other things, such as-

"It was your first kiss, I'm such an idiot, I am _so sorry_ Sungie-" But Jisung shakes his head and pulls Minho into a hug. His voice is muffled by Minho's jacket but his arms are warm and Minho feels so _happy_ to be there that he does not pull away.

"Minho hyung, it's okay, I promise. Because it was you, that's all that really matters, you know," Jisung's voice has taken on such a rich, emotional quality and Minho shuts his eyes, savoring the moment. He no longer feels ill, or shaky, or anything bad at all. Instead, it is like the room around them has disappeared, leaving just the two of them in an empty space to be together. It is like they fit together like the final pieces of a puzzle, and it is more comfortable than Minho could have imagined. Jisung is perfectly shaped to just _hold_ , and there is electricity charging the intimate moment. He breathes in everything that Han Jisung is, and realizes that he can spend a whole lifetime this way and never have enough of it.

 

 _That's it._ Minho knows the thing he loves most about  Jisung is the way he looks when he finishes something. There is always such a bright spark hidden behind the dead-tired glaze, a pride as he pants after completing a choreography or satisfied nodding as he finishes the final mastering of a song. He loves the glint of curiosity as he turns towards Minho, seeking his frankly unworthy opinion. Minho doesn't think there's a single thing Jisung has finished that he doesn't love, and so his thoughts are always invalid. He tells Jisung this, but the boy only smiles in that bubbles in a warm bath way and asks again. Minho loves this.

Minho loves waking up together in the morning. He loves kissing in the rain. He loves singing together. He loves dancing with Jisung on stage. He loves hugging him close and he loves being there for him even in his weakest moments.

Minho loves being the stars in Jisung's sky, and he loves Jisung being the sky for his stars.


End file.
